The Bro Code: A Finn and Puck Story
by supersoxfan5
Summary: A story of Finn and Puck's friendship. Please review!


**I just like the chemistry between these guys so I decided to write about them. I don't own Glee! Please review!**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Noah?" A 14-year-old Finn Hudson said meekly. "I, uh, I'm Finn. You're in my science class."<p>

"Call me Puck or we're gonna have a problem, dude." The five foot two inch boy crossed his arms as he finished taking his drink from a hallway water fountain.

Noah Puckerman had short hair that looked like a buzz cut that hadn't been trimmed in a while. He wore a black Nickelback t-shirt that contrasted with Finn's white Cleveland Indians t-shirt. His black and white Nike Shox gave him an extra half-inch, but Finn was taller by at least three inches. Both boys carried duffel bags so they both assumed they would both be trying out for football.

"Okay. Hi, Puck", Finn tried again. He didn't know why but this kid made him nervous. Maybe it was that he'd seen Puck steal lunch money from a nerd in the boy's bathroom or maybe it was because he'd seen him set fire to his lab partner in science class with a Bunsen burner.

It was the third week of school but this was the day the very first day of football and Finn had never played before, except for two-hand-touch in his backyard.

"That's more like it. What's up, Finn?" Puck said, blowing a bubble with his chewing gum. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it. "Locker 204 in the east wing locker room, combination 193409", he read aloud.

"Oh, that's right next to mine!" Finn said. A small smile grew on the corners of his mouth now that he knew at least one person trying out for football.

The boys went into the Middle School locker room together. It was large compared to the boys' locker room at their elementary schools, which was just the boys' bathroom with a few hooks for gym bags. They went to their lockers and studied their slips of paper before using the combinations to open the lockers.

"So you trying out for football, Finn?" Puck said, taking off his shoes and putting them on the top shelf of the small locker. "By the way, that's kinda a weird name. Is it short for something?"

"Yup." He answered to the first question and unzipped his bag. "And yeah, I know it's weird but it's not short for anything. It's just my name." He took the brand new football pads out from his bag and looked at them with a bemused expression.

"Need help?" Puck asked, making Finn notice that he was fully dressed in his gear with the exception of a jersey already.

"Um, yeah...", the taller of the two boys replied, biting his lip, obviously embarrassed.

"Don't sweat it, bro. These are always complicated when you first start." Puck assured him. He took Finn's pads, took the "Youth Large" sticker off for him, and put them on Finn.

"When we get our jerseys, you should just put it on the pads before you put 'em on so you don't have to put the jersey on while you're covered in padding." Finn nodded and he continued.

"Alright. Next, you got your girdle. Most guys put it on before their shoulder pads but I always do it backwards." "Why?" Finn asked. "Dunno." He said, shrugging. He put all of his new friend's pads into the girdle slots and handed the pants to him. "Alright, now put these on like a pair of pants and then put on your cleats." He turned away so Finn could put on the girdle and his jockstrap but he couldn't help but turn around when Finn fell when he was putting on his cleats.

"Not too coordinated, eh?" He joked, swatting the boy on the shoulder. "Nope." He chuckled and tied his shoes. "But that's why I'm trying out for quarterback. All I gotta do is pass and run a little."

"I think we're a little late", Finn said glancing at the clock that hung on the wall near the door.

"Yeah, let's go", Puck said grabbing an old, green jersey that read "Lima Jr." on the front and the number twenty. He put it on as he and Finn lined up along the fifty yard line with the rest of the boys trying out.

"Hey, boys. I'm Coach Whitaker. I'll be your head coach for the season. Today I wanna see your passing, running, and tackling skills. These aren't really tryouts. Just will be no cuts. Anyone who doesn't initially make the team will be made a JV player." A large man, with a clipboard and dressed in a red tracksuit, said to the boys with a smile. He blew his whistle and the "assessments" began.

Afterward, the boys showered and got dressed. Then they went out the front of the building to wait for their parents to pick them up. It was nearly 4:45 and all of the boys were sitting on benches in front of the school. Puck spotted Finn as he walked out with his gym bag and backpack.

"Hey, dude." He said and sat down next to him. "How do you think you did?"

"Alright. The coaches said I've got a good arm, so I'm hopin' that means I'm on the team." Finn replied with a kind smile.

"Nice, man! Alright. Top five hottest girls in our grade. Go." He said with a laugh.

"Um, okay..." Finn agreed nervously "Um, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce..."

"Dude! Quinn Fabray is so hot! I'd so ask her out but I hear her parents are pretty strict. Anyways, keep goin', Finn." Puck said, agreeing with him and wearing his usual boyish smile.

"That redhead girl who's in my Spanish class, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez." He concluded his list and smiled.

"Whoa, whoa, did you just say Rachel Berry? What the hell, Finn? I said hottest girls. I mean, her jewishness is kinda cool but she isn't hot!" Puck protested with a confused look on his face as if he could not believe what Finn had just said.

"I dunno man, I just like her. She talks a lot but I think it's kinda cute. She's like insane, but I like it" He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

It was that day that Finn and Puck knew that they'd always be friends. It was also that day that they knew that Finn would end up with Rachel and Puck with Quinn.


End file.
